Rue of the Rebellion
by nickelnick
Summary: what if Rue was alive. secretly. What if the rebels find her. what if she helped take the capitol. I suck at summaries. first hunger games fic. RueXsomeone? Review.
1. Chapter 1

Reawakening

Rue's POV:

It's cold. So very cold. Nothing but darkness and a dim candle that is provides little of both light and warmth. The cold breeze tries to blow out the symbol of my life. That light represents what I am now. Close to death. So close that it seems right now I am flirting with death. The light grows dimmer and I begin to fade into the blackness. Only one word registers of my last thought: _Katniss._

I am not dead? I should be? How am I still breathing? From the wound I had I should be buried into the earth. How did they keep me alive? I must open my eyes to find the truth of what has happened.

I struggle to peek through my squinted eyes. I cannot open them further. It is unbearably cold. I finally am able to see what I am in. A giant chamber. It takes me a second to realize what I am in. A cryo chamber.

My body shudders as I fully wake and begin to move slightly. I take a huge breath of air and then cough it back up as I am greeted by an unnatural taste of the air. My hand moves toward the glass of my cold coffin. I wipe away the frost from the window. I see a girl. It's me. But I look…. Older?

How long has it been? I look almost fifteen. Last I checked I was twelve. Twelve. District twelve. Katniss! What has happened since then? This is all so confusing. Pain throbs through my head as I try to think.

I slowly think of the simple things.

_My name is Rue. I should be dead. I was once twelve. But now I am fifteen. I am in a cryo chamber. I must get out. I must find the truth._

Several figures appear as I slowly hit the glass of the tube. One walks to a computer and is shocked about whatever he has found. He runs toward my chamber. I try to back up but there is no where to go. He descend onto the panel of the door. A few beeps then a loud ding and the air from the chamber is released.

I fall when my knees buckle. The man takes me in his arms and rushes me out of the room. Several white coats follow him to a front desk. He yells something and puts me on a rolling bed. I start to black out again but this time I know someone is here to help me.

Surgeon POV:

Oh my god! This wound! It's hideous! It has been open for over two years! She should be dead times two! It's miracle she can even breathe. It seems a sharp object pierced her abdomen and she went into a coma. But why would the tyrants from the capital keep her alive? Maybe they didn't intend to. Maybe they kept her as an organ donor. But they surely notice she was breathing.

But right now I need to concentrate on saving her from a very old wound. We need to get out any traces of whatever stabbed her. Wait. Now I remember who she is. Rue of district 11. From the 74th hunger games! She was speared by the kid from one. But she was pronounced dead.

My assistant and I start to stitch up her wound and start putting Morphling into her system. Only time can tell if she'll make it. If she does, she might be useful to the rebellion. Her, Katniss, Finnick and the other tributes will be very useful. Yes, very useful indeed.

Rue POV:

"GGGAHHH!" I yell as I awake from my drug induced sleep. This is the first time since my cryo sleep that I have actually become aware of my surroundings. I look that at my hand that is holding a blanket to my chest. I feel like shit. Better get up and see if I look like shit too.

But when I try I gasp out in pain and collapse to the floor. I clutch my stomach as blood starts to flow out of my newly released wound, soaking my bandages. I search for the nurses button and find it between the bed and nightstand. In press it and the light turns from green to red.

A nurse ran in but couldn't see me. I'm so small. I hate it. I'm Lightweight, but those are the only advantages. I think I've gotten a little taller. But not much. So when the nurse started looking around, I had to make a tiny whimper for help. She picked me up a laid me gently on to the cloth. She then put a needle into my arm and then I slipped into a dream

_Running. Godammit why am I always running our have to jump! I don't remember why I am running, but I do know that it is for my life. I crash through the trees, then hearing a pair of feet running after me. I don't know who it is, but they seem to like chasing me._

_I break into a clearing and turn to see Katniss standing ten feet away, bow in hand, and ear bleeding. I have time to say half her name before the spear enters my body. I look down, hands trembling, at the gushing blood from my stomach. I know I am a goner. _

_More blood sprays my face. I look behind me and watch the boy from district one drop dead from an arrow through his neck. He lets out a gasp and falls to the ground twitching. I then fall to and I get in a fettle position, only moving when Katniss shakes me. She's crying, knowing that I will die before sundown._

_I manage to get out my last words from my last bit of life._

"_Sing." I say coughing up blood. She then stops to think about what to sing. She then realizes a song that I might love. She starts out a little shaky but then gets the tone right and sings like a god. _

_My eyes slowly shut and listen to her beautiful voice. Then she sings softer and softer until I can barely here it. I wish I could spend more time with her. I see her as a older sister. I was the oldest of my family. It was tough but having an older sister might have been a nice thing._

_But now I can't. life fades. This is like before. I should die in a few seconds. But no this is a nightmare not a memory. _

_Cato and the careers burst through the undergrowth catching Katniss off guard. She reached for her bow leaning against a tree, only to have a knife from Clove enter her hand and pin her to the tree. She uses the other hand to pull out the bloody knife. She cries out in pain, but she holds the knife in a defensive way. _

_They come at her with all their fancy weapons and she stand her ground. But only for a second. Clove gets a knife into her leg and distracts her while Cato rushes with a spear. She is skewered and then thrown to the ground. Clove kneels and grabs a knife. She slowly cuts up he face, then slashes her throat, silencing her from ever singing again. Like an avox._

_Life is gone and I die. I watched someone die and couldn't do anything. I am weak. Her not able to sing. Such a crime. And I did nothing. _

My eyes slowly open looking for anything to confirm that this is reality. I find a flower on my bed side. I find happiness in this flower.

This time I take it slow and sit up in my bed. I slowly edge out of my bed, then shuffling toward the bathroom. I flip the switch and see my pale face. I had judged wrong, I look only about thirteen. So it has been awhile huh? I cautiously lift up my shirt and take off my bandages. But only one look and I am on the floor in disbelief. My side looks like raw meat.

I start having visions of me being speared. Each time it gets more gruesome each time. More blood or more pain for either me or Katniss. I must have been screaming because several people had ran into the small bathroom and found me lying on the cold floor of the tub.

" PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream at the white coats that try to sedate me. I try shoving or pushing them away but they overpower me. They pin me down and almost inject me with a sleep drug. Almost.

A tall feminine figure stands over them

" Leave now, I got this." the woman said and made the group of coats walk out of the room. That's when I see who this woman really is. Katniss.

" Kat…. Niss?" I choke out holding back tears. She lives. I thought she would've died like me. She kneels next to me and picks me up and carries me to the sterile bed. She lays me down and pulls the covers over me. I am still shacking, and I cant stop.

Katniss is crying. She hugs me and it stops the shacking. She then puts me down and kisses my forehead.

" Goodnight Rue. I…. missed you." She said and choked up walking out of the white room.

" I missed you too." I whisper to myself.


	2. Rehabilitation, Sorta

A/N: Well it took me awhile but I've finally decided to go on with one of my favorite stories to write. Well, this chapter is more of her getting accepted into the rebellion and stuff, unless I get done with that part fast, then I'll type more. No more giveaways, here we go. Also I'm starting 'Quote of the day':

"A_ single death is a tragedy. A million deaths are statistics." __**Joseph Stalin**_

Within a few days of my run in with Katniss and the incident that I had, I started walking. Yes I had been walking before now, but it was more of shuffling, and I would open my wounds or throw up two seconds later. But today I was walking around the hospital, which I still don't know where this hospital is located near. Several men and women stared at me with envy that I was able to walk around happily, though inside of myself I was dying. For now I had been thinking of my family in District 11.

What has happened to my family since the airing of my death? Have they been starving and living off almost nothing since no one could provide? Are they…. Dead?

I immediately shake the notion out of my head. Even if they were starving and living in trash they could survive. Right? Finally I decide to do something new. Running. It seems years since I've used these legs, so why not try to run? It makes since because I really love to run, jump, and climb. It's just been too long, will I just fall flat on my face, or will I succeed? Eh, I'll never know if I don't try.

I walk a little more until I make it to an empty hallway, cleared of everything, no carts or obstacles. Only a few hallways empty into this one, so I guess I'll be fine if I just watch out for random personal. I get down into the track running stance, stretching my legs against the wall, hoping for a push off. In my head I hear the numbers. 5…..4…..3…..2…..1…..0.

Screech! Of the wall I go! I run at full speed down the corridor, still picking up momentum. I stumble a lot after every few steps, still get use to the new pressure put on my skinny against my Cryogenic pale skin. After running for a few meters, I slow down about as I get ready to round a corner, forgetting I only planned to run down this hallway alone, not any others. My shoes squeak as I make the turn to the next hallway, and I run straight into a young man about my age, which is knocked over by my hit.

"Oh shit!" I yell out as I hit him, sending his things flying into the open air. Tumbling to the floor. "Are you okay?" I hear from the guy's voice as I fall unconscious, for the fourth time this week.

"_I don't know what she was doing? She said she's only go for a walk around the hallways, just stretching her legs!" I hear this as I am barely awake. Who's he talking about? Oh yeah, me. Well that was stupid of me for not checking that hallway before I took off. Uh, now I've got a weird headache for some reason. Maybe I should go back to sleep. Then I hear the voice of the young boy._

"_She okay?" He said in a genuinely concerned voice._

"_Oh yes she's fine. How about you? She did hit you pretty hard." The man, whom I assumed was a doctor, said._

"_Oh yes, just a bruise at the most. She's quite fast; she knocked me down with one hit." The boy said._

"_Well let's let her get the rest, come on." The doctor said, and then proceeds to the door. The boy followed willingly, though he gives me one last look. When he turns around, I sneak one peek at him._

_ He's cute. His sandy brown hair flows to his shoulders, like twine that god used himself. He's wearing right now a black hoodie, with regular blue jeans on. His eyes are magnificently blue, like the sea itself. I feel flushed, and for a second, he might've just seen it, just making red more._

Well yes, quite short. Though I was running low on time. It'll get better soon, as shestarts working for the rebellion. Stay tuned, as of now this is my main priority story. So just wait and see what happens to are friend Rue. Bye for now. Review!


	3. Arrival

Arrival:

Rue laid in her white bed, blissfully sleeping the day away. What she did not know was that her lazy days were coming to an end and that her fight would start once more. But she is not in the fight alone, for the rebellion had begun.

10:50 A.M

"Uh, who's pushing me? I'm to tired, let me sleep. Uh, I don't want to go work. I said let me sleep!" I mumbled rolling over and off the bed stupidly. "MEEP!" I cried out as I fell to the floor. She rubbed her eyes as she stood up shakily. After blinking a few more times, I could see. A nurse stood there with a Traveling Bag, a few stickers stuck to the side.

" Ma'am, you have been checked out of this hospital, and I am here to assist you leaving." She said plopping the bag down onto the bed. What does she mean, I have nothing.

" Uh I don't have anything to really put in there." I said, then looking around for anything that could be called mine. I finally rest my eyes on the Hunger Games outfit I wore when I died. But it's junk now, and yet it feels as if I should keep it. I pick it up and toss it into the bag then picked it up.

" Oh, I can take the bag for you." The nurse said. I shook my head and opened the door. The nurse followed behind me, the clicking of her heels making a loud noise, irritating my already aching head. I looked to the left and right, seeing a few patients, doctors, and nurses just milling around. I didn't know where to go. Down to the left of the corridor, I saw two military armed men walking my way. Instinctively I start to back away.

" Those are you're guards, don't worry, you're pretty important so we need you guarded at all times. They'll take you to the hovercraft." She said and then walked into my room and closed the door. By now the guards had made their way to me and stood at attention.

" Rue, we are here to escort you to the vehicle that will take you to District 13." The one said on the left. Both wore body armor and the left one wore a mask, with red stains, like blood, flowing down from the eye lids. It frightened me a little, then the one on the right was just a white mask with no holes for the eyes. How can he see.

" Can you see with that mask on?" I ask, just then remembering how rude that sounds.

" I'm blind. I don't need the holes." He said.

" Hey it's you!" Someone yelled from down the hall. He looked like the two guards, just had a different mask on. It was blue, and the mouth was like a light red.

" Come on Rook! Taking you all down to navigate a freaking hospital!" The one on the left yelled. Rook was now running down the hall, his armor shifting on his body, his gun bouncing against his back. When caught up, he tore his mask off.

" It's me, we met in the hallway. Well, sorta." He said. It was the guy I ran into a few days ago! I was now blushing hard, remembering the stupid incident and how I plowed right through him. Great, and now his my guard. But right now he was chuckling a little.

" Yeah, I guess we did!" I say giving little chuckle too, trying to not seem bothered. Before he could say anything, the left guy butted in.

" We gotta go. We're already behind schedule." He said waving for us to follow him, for he was already walking away.

" Alright Leo, let's go Cole." Said the blind guy, then skillfully walked down the hall without bumping into anything. I walked with Cole, who had hung back to talk to me. He was talking about his life when we had made it to the hovercraft. It's sleek design gave me a cold chill, and once I got in and seated, the memory flooded in. It was simple, just me being lifted into the air, dead. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to stop the shaking.

" You okay?" Cole said, putting a hand on my shoulder. The shaking stopped and I turned to him, his face concerned. I gave him a weak little smile.

" Just a memory." I said.

" Thought so. I watched the games you know. I rooted for you cause I'm from 11 as well. Since we found you….. I wonder what happened to the others?" He said. It made me think what happened to Thresh, my partner. We weren't to close but he was nice to me. I don't even know what happened, I mean I was dead and all. I fell asleep on the ride and woke up just as we arrived.

We landed somewhere, but id didn't know where. It was just nothing. Trees, barren ground, and rocks. No buildings. As we landed my bags were taking by Leo, who took the blind guy with him into the tree line. He told Cole to take me into the training area and handed me a gun. Cole nodded and took me for a walk.

We made to a quiet field, where patches of grass popped up here and there.

" Welcome to training." He said.


End file.
